


Invitations

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [262]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Double Penetration, I messed that one up, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Top Benny, Top Dean, poly negotiations, they don't use condoms, they really should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Dean and Sam are a thing. Dean and Benny were a thing. Benny has a thing for Sam. Sam may have a thing for Benny.It's all about putting those pieces together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> As the notes say, it is nsfw. It is a poly negotiation, first time for the three of them together. Bottom Sam, double penetration.
> 
> They don't wear condoms and they really really should. Safe sex, kids.

Sam blinks at them both. “You want to–what?” he asks.

Dean shrugs. “Benny and I have been talking,” he says.

“Nice of you to include me,” Sam snaps.

“I wanted to make sure he was up for it before I told you!” Dean defends himself.

“And if I don’t want it?” Sam demands.

Benny shrugs, speaking up for the first time in several minutes. “Then we don’t do it, Sugar.”

Something inside Sam seems to let go at that, relax finally. “What did you have in mind?” he asks, guardedly.

“Thing is, Benny’s kinda got a thing for you, and he and I, well–” Dean trails off, blushing, but Sam doesn’t need an explicit reminder of what Benny and Dean did in Purgatory. “Anyways. And you, Sammy, you like cock. A lot. Sometimes I think I’m not enough.”

Sam opens his mouth to protest that _of course_  Dean is, Sam _loves him_ , but Dean waves it away. “Not in a bad way. Just–think of how you’d feel with two cocks, huh? And you and Benny are friends, like each other. Maybe it’s more, huh?”

Sam turns to Benny, who shrugs. “He’s not lyin’,” he says. “I want to be with ya, Sam. Both of ya. And if it would make you feel good…I bet we can make ya feel so good, Sugar.”

Sam feels heat pool in his gut. He bets they can too. He knows what Dean can do, and it’s great, but a second set of hands, a second mouth, a second cock–

He flushes. This is still sudden. “If I say stop…”

“Then we stop,” Dean finishes. “Yeah. Course, Sammy. You wanna try?”

He nods. “How do you want me?”

Benny is at his side in a flash. “On your back,” he whispers hotly, voice caressing Sam’s ear, but loud enough to undoubtedly carry over to Dean. “Spread out on the bed, to start. Lemme see all those things Dean used to tell me ‘bout. How you flush an’ squirm.”

Sam’s already flushing, and Benny seems to know. He grins. 

“C’mon. Bed,” Dean says. Sam and Benny follow him down the hall, to the bedroom, where Sam quickly finds himself naked on the bed.

He frowns, the other two still dressed, but they remedy that fast enough, stripping off for him to watch. Sam admits he eyes Benny’s cock hungrily.

They fall on him almost immediately, running hands and tongues and teeth over his skin. Sam gets his hands on the two of them as much as he can, touching and stroking.

“What do you think of two cocks inside you, Sammy?” Dean asks.

Sam can only groan, then nod, words escaping him.

Benny grins and grabs the lube–and Sam didn’t even notice him digging in the bedside drawer, or hear Dean tell him where it is, for that matter–before drizzling some on his fingers. Dean takes the bottle from Benny and repeats the process.

“Gonna open ya up good,” Benny promises, starting with one thick finger, and Sam pushes down into it, wanting more already.

Thankfully, they give it to him, not stopping stretching him until three of Benny’s thick digits and two of Dean’s are pressed inside of him. Benny seems to take great pleasure in stroking Sam’s prostate, making Sam moan and whimper.

Finally, they pull their fingers out, and Dean shushes Sam’s plaintive whimpers. “I’m comin’,” he assures him, lining himself up and pushing inside, his cock sliding in easily.

He waits a moment nonetheless, but not for any adjustment. No, so Benny can get his fingers in alongside Dean’s cock. It burns for a short moment, but Dean and Benny aren’t wrong. Sam loves being fucked. it feels fantastic. Soon enough, Dean is moving his hips and Benny is twisting his two fingers inside of Sam, and it feels incredible. Sam’s eyes roll back, and he lets out a steady stream of broken words that might be moaned names.

“Think he’s ready,” Benny says a few minutes later. “What d’ya think, Sam? You ready for more?”

Sam nods, eyes squeezed shut, and he doesn’t even open them when they manhandle him around. He does cry out when Dean’s dick pops out of him, but soon enough he’s re-seated on Dean, this time like he’s riding him. Benny is right behind him, pressing at his hole once more.

“There we go,” Benny whispers. “Ready to fill ya up, Sam.”

True to his word, Benny takes his fingers away and fills Sam with his cock instead, slow and steady.

When he’s as inside of Sam as he can get, he and Dean let out simultaneous curses. Sam is far past speech, but starts doing his best to move, to encourage them to fuck him.

They take the hint, and Sam is crying a bit at how good it all is by the time Dean gets a hand on Sam’s cock. Sam could probably come without it, and if they do this again, he might insist on trying it, but this time he lets Dean stroke him off. It doesn’t take very long, just a few strokes and Sam is spilling over Dean’s fingers, swearing and crying as he does.

Dean strokes him through his orgasm, his touch becoming more erratic and he obviously draws closer. Benny starts to fuck him harder, and Sam would be hard pressed to say which of his partners comes first. They both grab on tight when they do, and Sam can’t believe how full he feels, their come inside him.

They pull out slowly, letting their come drip down Sam’s thighs in rivulets. Sam moans, feeling the evidence of what they did all over him. 

They get him lying face first on the bed, and Benny gets a cloth to clean them all up before Benny and Dean each lie on one side of him. “So, what d’ya think?” Dean asks. “I make a good call?”

“Shut up, jerk,” Sam says, but he sounds so fucked out, all heat is gone from his voice. Benny and Dean just laugh and wrap arms around him, so Sam knows they don’t believe him either.


End file.
